Wow
by rocknmonster
Summary: I don't know what to put in this summary so... PLEASE READ! Fionna Finn And one more thing... Stay awesome and beautiful! Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

So here's the deal. I'm new at writing stories so please go easy on me. I'm sorry if the spelling is horrible, I'm doing this on a tablet. So I hope you guys like my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time, the plot, or any of the , enough with the formalities, let's get this started shall we? (Creepy laugh)

( if you know wherethat's from... U da a BOSS LIKE ME!) ;-)

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSLIKE THAT!

(Finn POV)

"I'm so BORED!" Finn complained loudly.

"Why don'tyou go on adventure?" Bemo asked.

"Bemo, don't be stupid, there are no adventures today." Jake stated annoyed.

"Hmph, Bemo not stupid! I saw a purple portal over by a giant over by a cave next to the candy kingdom." Bemo announced trying to prove he is not stupid

"Bemo! When did you see that portal!

" 5 months ago."

"Well why didn't you say something about it!" Screamed Jake.

"I just did" Then he walked back to his crack in the wall.

Finn face palmed.

"Dude, do you know what this means?" Jake aFinn.

"Yeah! Adventure Time!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSS

Sorry its so tired. and my stories always have yelling in them.

Promise I'll update soon. But I'll see you gulayers. Biyas! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

SUUUPER sorry I didn't update! I've been really busy because of school. And sorry if I update really short chapters. Once I get my computer hooked up to the internet, I'll update faster AND have longer chapters. I'll try to update faster, k guys? DISCLAIMER: I do not own adventure time, or the characters.

(Finn POV)

Me and Jake ran to the cave bemo told us about.

"Dude, do you think bemo was lying?" Jake asked.

"I don't know bro, guess we'll hafta see." I answered. Though, I kinda hoped bemo was telling the truth and wasn't being... ya know... bemo.

We finally(FINALLY!) made it to the cave and saw that bemo was right. We went inside the cave and saw a large, blue portal in the shape of a circle.

"Hey Jake, ya ready?" I asked, even I already knew the answer.

"Yeah Finn let's do this!" He said with a fist pump.

We jumped through the portal to find... nothing. We were in the same cave as before.

"Aww man," I whinned," And I already got my hopes up." My shoulders slumped and I held my head low.

When we walked out of the cave, Jake suddenly tugged on my sleave with a shocked expression and pointed forward.

I looked up and saw...

Once again I'm sorryfor the short chapters. Bye guys!


	3. Chapter 3

What's up guys? I can't sleep tonight so I'm making another chapter for you guys! Don't you just love me? You don't? Well, here's an iPad mini. Now on wit da story! DISCLAIMER:I do not own adventure time. If I did this would have happened a long time ago

(Finn POV)

I looked up and I saw... An old woman who looked like the ice king(can ya figure out who dat is?) fighting a cat and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.(Oh forgot to say this. In this story, Finn and the flame princess are just friends. THIS IS A HUMOR STORY NOT A DRAMA!).

"Give up ice queen!"

"Never!"

Then the cat grew really large and punched the old lady to the ground.

"You haven't seen the last of me Fionna!" Said the old woman. Then she flew away.

So that's her name, Fionna...

"DUUUUUUUUUDE! That was freakin awesome!" Jake shouted snapping me back into reality.

"Thanks! My names Fionna and this is my cat cake. Are you guys new? I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah we're new. My name is Finn and this my dog Jake."

"Cool. Hey you guys wanna come over for some samiches(don't judge)?"

"Yeah! Samiches!" Jake said.

NowI'm really glad bemo wasn't lying.

Well... Thats all for now I guess #1 Samiches is not a spelling error, i really say the #2i wanna thank all the people who follow me and favorite my story, you

Make my day! Also don't forget to review and stay beautiful! Goodbye my lovely readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I'm back! And guess what, I'm not dead!

I am so sorry I haven't updated I've been REALLY busy!

I'm doing this on my cellphone so sorry if there are any spelling errors

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or the characters

(Jake POV)

Finn has been acting really strange since we met Fionna.

And he keeps looking at her all dreamily. Hmmm...

Wait, does Finn have a crush on Fionna!

Haha! I am sooo going to mess with him!

Once again, sorry I haven't updated. Promise I will try to update sooner.

Remember to stay Beautiful!


End file.
